I remember
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Not usual couple. The person talks about his/her loved one. Rather sad. See if you can guess who they are? R&R PLEASE! Hope you like it!


I REMEMBER

**He aquí mi presencia   
****Pues he prometido que venía a verte aunque estuviera afligido   
****Cogiste el camino de la separación   
****Y tu no sabes como eso afecta mi corazón**

**(Here is my presence**

**because I have promised you that I would come to see you even if I was sad.**

**You choose the road of separation**

**And you don't know how that does kills my heart.)**

**---------------------**

I'm here... even if I don't know what I could do. The only thing I know is that I had promised it to you. I promised to go on even if my heart hurts. Even If I felt like dying… I kept my promise darling.

But, where are you?

Is it really you, the one in front of me?

Isn't it a mistake of my eyes?

It should be… I wish it was one…

The sky cries with clouds that with the light seem to be gray and the wind howls around me, hitting my face, mi soul with its cold .

But at least that way no one can see me cry.

**---------------------**

**Dios mío ayúdame, y nunca permitas****   
****Que mi alma se destroce con esta visita****   
****Mi mujer no me escucha, estando ahí acostada****   
****No me mira no me abraza no me dice nada  
  
**

**(My God, help me, and do not let  
my soul destroys itself after this visit  
My woman doesn't hears me, laying down there  
Does not look at me, doesn't hug me, does tell me nothing.)**

**---------------------******

I wish I could hear again your voice..… that you could hug me, or be angry with me…. That you could tell me that I'm not strong enough….

¡Anything!

Except this silence that drowns me, that ties my throat wit a knot.

Because this loneliness could begun any day. But it wasn't. I'll always remember.

It was a gray day, with rain promises….. the beginning of a night, where for the first time I let my eyes found yours….. my angel, my love, my everything…..

God…. Please…

If you really exist, if it is true that you're just and good, help me.

Help me to survive. Help me to live through this loneliness that poisons me, that rips my heart of.

Let me arrive to a new dawn. Although a day without him is a century of waiting, and I have yet to see again how the sun assassins the moon, and with her death, my memories of him 

**---------------------**

**Culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas   
****Haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza   
****Por que no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal   
****Ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar **

**(My fault it is, for breaking my promises  
making you pass many days of sadness  
Why I didn't saw that I was behaving so bad  
Now remorse wants to kill me.)**

**---------------------**  
  


If only I had know how to kept on what I promised. I should have…. I have swear. I swore that you would never cry. That I would always be at your side, that I would never let a tear cross your angelical face, neither by your heart cross a doubt of my love. I swore that you would never be alone, because I would be there for you….

But I failed. I broke my promise…..

And now, no one else is going to stop to smell the last flowers at the end of the summer.

No one else will caress my face as tenderly as you did. Although you pretended to be cold…..  the little details you had with me were the things that make me love you more than anything.

No one else is going to see me with eyes that seemed as cold as ice, that could make me smile when I lost myself in them.

No one.

And besides anything else….

No one, not even you, is going to convince me that you going away from my side isn't my fault.

**---------------------**

**Hombre al fin donde quiera que me paro   
****Las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo   
****Y así sucesivamente pude perder   
****La gente habla sin parar sin tan siquiera saber **

**(Man, at least, wherever I stand  
Tongues chase me over when I make noise  
And that's how slowly I could lose  
The people talks, non stopping, without even knowing)**

**---------------------**  
  


People's stares.... I hate them!

Bad if I cry, 'cause I'm not strong enough.

Wrong f I try to smile, 'cause I do not have enough respect for you.

Bad if I don't make a sound, 'cause I should be screaming in agony….. But I already did.

Wrong if I feel lost, and I feel that I'm falling in a loneliness well, bad if I wish I could lock myself in my room, and never go out again, until you, my angel, go and save me of the darkness.

But no one knows the truth of my soul, of my pain, of my destiny….. that is mine to know. And I'm the only one that comprehends it.

I, and that God in which you taught me to believe, that know doesn't respond me. That know probably hates me…..

Please….. tell me that you don't hate me…..

**---------------------******

**Pero ya es tarde   
****Ya escogiste tu decisión, me abandonaste y así cumpliste con tu misión   
****Pero yo lucho para que aunque sea pueda sentir   
****Y se muy bien que es imposible pero voy a seguir   
****Mi sentimientos hoy, se inclinan a tu vida   
****Mañana buscaré un camino a la salida, pues   
****Esto me encierra en un circulo vicioso   
****Que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso**

**(But is late  
You already made your choice, you walked away from me and accomplished your mission  
But I fight so I could at least feel  
And I know it's impossible but I'll continue  
My feelings today bent to your life  
Tomorrow I'll search a road to the exit, because  
This locks me in a vicious circle  
That takes me away of what could be so beautiful)**

**---------------------**

Maybe I shouldn't continue with this pain.

Maybe I should stop of imaging your face when I see the moon…. The rare occasions you showed me your smile.

He….. he's still waiting for me… maybe one day I could say yes. But not now. No.

Today my love, I'm only yours. Today my life is yours, and I only want to be in your arms, to fell in love again with your memory, in the sweet aroma that escaped from your face, in the sweet honey of your lips.

Tomorrow I'll search a road to leave my pain. But not today.

Today, I can only see the moon of this sad night. Do not ask me to stop loving you and missing you.

Today, in front of this moon, I'm still yours. Only yours.

**---------------------  
****Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi****   
****Me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti****   
****Me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión****   
****No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón**

**(I remember when you gave yourself to me  
I remember how I held you tight  
I remember the two of us dreaming in a passion night  
You don't listen me, you don't hear me, my heart is in pain)**

**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi****   
****Me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti****   
****Me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión****   
****No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón.**

**(I remember when you gave yourself to me  
I remember how I held you tight  
I remember the two of us dreaming in a passion night  
You don't listen me, you don't hear me, my heart is in pain  
****---------------------******

My love, I miss you so much.... I remember all those moments since we met…..

I remember when you told me that you loved me, and I remember how my heart had beat so fast, so strong.

I felt tears in my eyes, but the difference between this and those, is that those, that aren't coming back, were from happiness….

I also remember that a soft blush covered your white, beautiful, pale skin. You had been so nervous.

I just kissed you… I say nothing else. I kissed you and hung to your neck. I did not wanted to let you go, because if I did it, I would be lost. You also hugged me, and that night we told each other I love you a million times, to compensate the lost time…..

And that night, for the first time in a long time, I was happy.

**---------------------****  
Te noto bien pálida ****   
****No eres la misma****   
****Te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma****   
****Te siento muy fría tus labios resecos****   
****inútil te ves, y sin faltarte respeto pero****   
****Eso no importa te amo como eres****   
****Y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres****   
****Dios me creo para quererte a ti****   
****Yo maldigo el momento en que te perdí****  
****Y esta perdida es indudablemente eterna**

**(You're so pale  
you're not the same  
Is missing the smile that draws your charisma  
I feel you so cold, dry your lips  
Useless you seem, without offending but  
that doesn't matter, I love you like you are  
and I'm never going to feel the same with other women  
God created me to love you  
And damned the moment that I lost you  
And this lost is undoubtedly eternal)  
****---------------------******

You're so cold..... so serious…. I know that before you never smiled, just sometimes you let your smile of half moon to cover your lips, turning your eyes into stars. But when you were with me….. I remember you used to smile

You used to say that being beside me made you so happy, that happiness escaped from you in your  laughter. When you said that, I used to tell you how much I loved you.

Now you look so still…. Almost useless…..

But it doesn't matter, sweetheart, don't think that I do not love you. You're the most important person for me. And never, NEVER I'm going to feel the same with someone else….. Not even him.

I cried so much when I found out that you had left me…..

I cursed the heavens, cursed him, cursed myself, for letting you go.

**---------------------****  
Quisiera inventarme una luz moderna****   
****Que alumbrara al camino de la felicidad****   
****Porque sinceramente no acepto la realidad****   
****Un ser humano no es capaz de aguantar este peso****   
****Yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso****   
****Si crees que exagero pues lo hago por ti****   
****Porque demuestro lo que tu significas para mi**

**(I want to invent a modern light  
that could light the road to happiness  
because honestly I can't accept reality  
A human being isn't capable of supporting this weight  
I suffer, I remorse, and I cry in excess  
But if you think that I exaggerate, web, I do it for you  
That's the way I demonstrate what you mean for me.)  
****---------------------******

The street lamps are being turned on. But I can't see anything. I just see the emptiness that you left with me when you went away. My happiness went with you, my love…. You should have known that…..

Without you, my life means nothing. I'm not going to be able to survive your absence, I'm not going to be able to go on.

I can't and I wont. I wish I could stop crying, honey….. I wish I could only remember the beautiful, the wonderful moments of our life together, but I can't….. I just can remember you saying goodbye.

Maybe you think that I exaggerate, my darling, my love, my angel….. but I'm not. All this, my tears, my hangover, my screams, are all for you.

So wherever you are, you know that I love you.

Now and always, I love you.

**---------------------****  
Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi****   
****Me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti****   
****Me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión****   
****No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón.**

**(I remember when you gave yourself to me  
I remember how I held you tight  
I remember the two of us dreaming in a passion night  
You don't listen me, you don't hear me, my heart is in pain**

**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi****   
****Me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti****   
****Me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión****   
****No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón.**

**(I remember when you gave yourself to me  
I remember how I held you tight  
I remember the two of us dreaming in a passion night  
You don't listen me, you don't hear me, my heart is in pain  
****---------------------**

By moments, it stops raining, and between the clouds that cover the sky, I can see the first stars, shining brightly besides the moon.

¡Lucky them!

I….. I'm not going to shine besides my moon never again.

¿Are you happy there, my love?

Tell me that there's no more pain for you…..

That now you can smile again….

That now there's no shadow of sadness in your face, in your skin…..

That now you have forgiven me…..

Please, tell me that the moon is always going to shine in your smile.

**---------------------****  
Me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba****   
****Pues el viento a nuestra relación apreciaba****   
****Tu pecho junto al mío el calor provocaba****   
****Y así por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban****   
****Me acuerdo de la noche en que tu me conociste****   
****Todas las caricias agradables que me hiciste****   
****Me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste****   
****Diciéndome el secreto que el amor si existe**

**(I remember the soft wind that caressed us  
because the wind appreciated our relationship  
Your chest besides mine generated heat  
and by that way our souls surrender to each other  
I remember the night when we met  
all the nice caress that you made me  
I remember all the words you said me  
telling me in secret that love does exist.)  
****---------------------******

When I was beside you, everything seemed to be so right, so…. Correct.

I could swear that the wind was blowing just for us, that hugged us and played with our laughter. Our hairs danced in the nights with the breeze, and you took my hand with yours as we walked through the park. We used to do it every night.

You were the one that showed me that true love does exist. It was in your arms that I understood that fear wasn't entering in me if I was at your side. Beside you is where I learned to love, to give it everything for the loved one. To caress, to accept that sometimes destiny is not cruel.

….. I miss you so much, darling…..

**---------------------****  
Pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio****   
****Pues la malicia como siempre pasa se involucro****   
****Y yo un ser humano como los demás seres****   
****Adopte el punto débil del hombre, mujeres****   
****Ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy bien ****   
****De la pasión por exceso parecía un rehén****   
****Te ahogabas en tus lágrimas y en tus sufrimientos****   
****Yo no sé lo que pasaba con mi sentimientos**

**(But with the time, the script changed  
Because as always happens, malice came between us  
and I, a human being as other persons  
adopted the soft spot of men, women  
In that time I wasn't thinking right  
I seemed like a hostage of excessive passion  
You drowned yourself on tears and suffering  
I don't know what was happening with my feelings.)  
****---------------------******

Do you.... do you remember how much I missed him?.....

Being beside you I could forget about him. But then he came back…..

I don't know what happened to me….. old doubts resurged in my mind. The so terrible 'and what if?' entered my heart, my mind….. sometimes, for just barely seconds, I forgot I had you.

I know you where suffering, and I can assure you cried, but… I was so confused….. he had been my first love….. although it was in your arms where I forgot him. And it where your kisses the ones that made me smile again.

We began to fight… I told you that I loved you, love you, and it was true. I never lied in that… I don't know why you didn't believed me….. but the doubt is so powerful, my angel….. day and night this doubt crept on my heart like a worm, like a serpent, filling my heart of fear.

And when I saw him again… my past…. I remembered how much I loved him…. I didn't wanted to listen the pain in your heart, because I could pretend that I could go to the past, and keep my future near.

I was a coward.

I asked you a time off….. so I could figure my feelings out…..

With a sad smile, you told me you would always wait for me…..

…..

Liar.

**---------------------****  
Luego escuche a todo el mundo decir****   
****Que por mi la vida te ibas a destruir****   
****Yo no creí en tu palabra te ignore como a un perro****   
****Y mírate ahora mañana es tu entierro****   
****Metida en esa caja sin poderte mover****   
****Todos te lloran y me culpan sin poder comprender****   
****Que fue un error no tenía los ojos bien abiertos****   
****Mi amor perdóname aunque hayas muerto  
  
(Then I heard everyone say  
that you were going to destroy your life because of me  
I did not believe in your words, I ignored you like a dog  
And see you now, tomorrow is your bury  
Closed in that box without being able to move  
Everyone cries you and blame me without knowing  
that it was a mistake, I didn't had my eyes opened  
my love, forgive me, although you have died.)  
****---------------------******

Our friends began telling me that you weren't right, that you seemed depressed, sad, lost.... and that every time they saw you, it seemed that you were going to die.

I didn't wanted to believe it….. if you died, I was going to die with you.

I stayed with him, and I will not deny it, I was happy, but never as happy as I was with you.

I remember, darling, that I received a letter from you. Just a few words. You thanked me for making you so happy. You thanked me for loving you, and you asked me to forgive you, because you were not going to be capable to wait me, and you told me that you loved me. You asked me to be happy with him, and to kept alive for the two of us….. how cruel you were.

I didn't wanted to believe it was a goodbye. I found your letter just a few hours ago…..

I run away from your apartment, to our old home.

You were there, covered with blood.

Your veins….. a damned knife beside your hand….. your white clothes becoming red.

I still found you alive….. there were just a few seconds in which your lungs breathed difficultly

And it was all my fault. I raised you, and hugged you to my chest. I just wanted you to open your eyes one more time. That you could wake up so I could tell you how much I loved you.

But you denied me the truth of your blue eyes. Just a tiny smile was formed in your lips, before your breath stopped forever.

Inside that place, everyone mourns you, everyone cries you, and although no one says nothing, the blame me of your dead. Why should not? I know I was the one who killed you.

I… was inside a while ago, but I didn't wanted to believe it was your life the one that was inside that awful box. No….

It's just your body, my angel. You're not there.

There's no more pain for you, I know it, or maybe I just say it as a way to escape from my pain. But no….. you must be happy now….. you must.

You flew from my hands, and all because of my cowardice. Now everything is crying because of your absence.

Maybe tomorrow, when I bury you, I can also bury my pain. I don't think so….. but I wish it.

Now heaven is more beautiful, because of the moonlight angel that has come back…..

And the human's land is a little bit more sad, but, do not cry again, my sweetheart, no more tears and suffering for you.

I couldn't keep my promise. I couldn't prevent the tears to cross again your face. Because of that, I ask God, if it is that He exist, that He prevents your tears, and that He tells you how much I love you…. and how desperately I wish for your forgiveness.

But for you, my honey, my light, my angel, mi heart, my everything, no more pain.

Leave me the pain. Leave me the tears, the pain of your death.

For you, just peace and the beautiful memories of our love, that now I can't recall.

-- "Do we go now?"

Is him, my love. He sees me with sad eyes, because he knows that I'm suffering. I wish I could smile like I used to do, tell him that I'm alright, but all my smiles left with you. I just agree, and walk with him under the umbrella.

My angel, my moonlight, my guardian…. forgive me….

But this time I'm keeping my promise against everything.

I'll live for both of us.

Although you're dead….. I'm sorry.

**---------------------**  
**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi****   
****Me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti   
****Me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión   
****No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón.  
  
**

**(I remember when you gave yourself to me  
I remember how I held you tight  
I remember the two of us dreaming in a passion night  
You don't listen me, you don't hear me, my heart is in pain  
  
**

**Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi   
****Me acuerdo como me aferraba yo a ti   
****Me acuerdo los dos soñando en una noche de pasión   
****No me escuchas, no me miras, se remuerde mi corazón.  
  
**

**(I remember when you gave yourself to me  
I remember how I held you tight  
I remember the two of us dreaming in a passion night  
You don't listen me, you don't hear me, my heart is in pain**  
**---------------------**

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Did you guess who they were? If you said, Sakura, Yue, and Syaoran, YOU'RE CORRECT! Yes, it's Sakura the one that tells the story. Yes, it's Yue the one that dies (¡_¡) and yes, Syaoran is the one that comes back and the reason of the story.

Don't hate me! I really like S+S, but ALSO I LOVE YUE+SAKURA! 

Hope you have liked it ^^

I'm not an English writer, nor reader. I'm from Mexico, and I'm really sorry if I have grammatical or spelling mistakes. If I do, please, let me now, but PLEASE, be nice. I only hear good criticism, and flames does nothing to me. Maybe warm me up, and with this cold, I really need it ^^

Thanks!

My mails are hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com or hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx

JA NE

XO

Kali.


End file.
